Art Cruickshank
Arthur Cruickshank, A.S.C, locally known as Art Cruickshank, (1918-1983) was an american special effects man in Escape to Witch Mountain. Life in Disney Cruickshank was born on 17 December, 1918, in Massachusetts. His star sign is a sagittarius. He joined Disney in February 1939 as an animation camera operator. He handled layouts for the multiplane camera. In 1964 he went to work in the special effects department of 20th Century Fox. He returned to Disney in 1971. 4 years later, in 1975, he was the set decorator for Escape to Witch Mountain, which was made the same year. Death He moved to Los Angeles County, California. On May 22, 1983, just 8 years after the making of the film back in 1975, Arthur Cruickshank passed away at the age of 65. working with Visual Effects 1983Something Wicked This Way Comes(special photographic effects) 1982'TRON'(photographic process lab supervisor) 1981'Condorman'(special photographic effects) 1980'The Watcher in the Woods'(special photographic effects: final sequence) 1979'The Black Hole'(director of miniature photography) 1977'Pete's Dragon'(visual effects supervisor - uncredited) 1973'Mystery in Dracula's Castle' (TV movie) (special visual effects) 1971'They Call It Murder' (TV movie) (special optical effects) 1971'Earth II' (TV movie) (special photographic effects) 1970'The Great White Hope'(special photographic effects) 1970'Cover Me Babe'(special photographic effects) 1970'Tora! Tora! Tora!'(special photographic effects) 1970'Move'(special photographic effects) 1970'Myra Breckinridge'(special photographic effects) 1970'Beneath the Planet of the Apes'(special photographic effects) 1968-1970'Land of the Giants' (TV series) (special photographic effects - 51 episodes) – Graveyard of Fools(1970) (special photographic effects)– Wild Journey(1970) (special photographic effects)– The Marionettes(1970) (special photographic effects)– A Small War(1970) (special photographic effects)– Doomsday(1970) (special photographic effects)See all 51 episodes » 1970'Patton'(special photographic effects) 1970'MASH'(special photographic effects) 1970'The Only Game in Town'(special photographic effects) 1969'Hello, Dolly!'(special photographic effects) 1969'John and Mary'(special photographic effects) 1969'Daughter of the Mind' (TV movie) (special optical effects) 1969'The Undefeated'(special photographic effects) 1969'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'(special photographic effects) 1969'Justine'(special photographic effects) 1969'Che!'(special photographic effects) 1969'Hard Contract'(special photographic effects) 1969'100 Rifles'(special photographic effects) 1968'Lady in Cement'(special photographic effects) 1968'The Boston Strangler'(special photographic effects) 1968'Star!'(special photographic effects) 1968'The Secret Life of an American Wife'(special photographic effects) 1968'The Sweet Ride'(special photographic effects) 1968'The Detective'(special photographic effects) 1968'Planet of the Apes'(special photographic effects) 1967'Valley of the Dolls'(special photographic effects) 1967'Doctor Dolittle'(special photographic effects) 1967'The Flim-Flam Man'(special photographic effects) 1967'The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'(special photographic effects) 1967'A Guide for the Married Man'(special photographic effects) 1967'In Like Flint'(special photographic effects) 1966'Fantastic Voyage'(special photographic effects) 1965'The Agony and the Ecstasy'(special photographic effects - uncredited) 1964'Mary Poppins'(optical cinematography - uncredited) working with Special Effects 1981'The Devil and Max Devlin'(special effects) 1980'The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'(special effects) 1980'Herbie Goes Bananas'(special effects) 1979'The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'(special effects) 1979'The North Avenue Irregulars'(special effects) 1978'Hot Lead and Cold Feet'(special effects) 1978'The Cat from Outer Space'(special effects) 1978'Child of Glass' (TV movie) (special effects) 1978'Return from Witch Mountain'(special effects) 1977'Pete's Dragon'(special effects) 1977'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'(special effects) 1976'Freaky Friday'(special effects) 1976'The Shaggy D.A.'(special effects) 1976'Gus'(special effects) 1976'Treasure of Matecumbe'(special effects) 1976'No Deposit, No Return'(special effects) 1975'The Apple Dumpling Gang'(special effects) 1975'Escape to Witch Mountain'(special effects) 1975'The Strongest Man in the World'(special effects) 1974'The Island at the Top of the World'(special effects) 1974'Herbie Rides Again'(special effects) 1973'Charley and the Angel'(special effects) 1973'The World's Greatest Athlete'(special effects) 1972'Snowball Express'(special effects) 1965'Lost in Space' (TV series) (special photographic effects) 1958'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' (TV series) (special effects - 1 episode) – Magic and Music(1958) (special effects)